


We can Play House

by arsenouselation



Category: Lost
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is complicated, this makeshift family of theirs. [Ben, Danielle, Alex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can Play House

 

It is complicated, this makeshift family of theirs. A ménage of inconsistencies, a set of elements that never really belonged.  
(which can be very comforting, for Ben at least.)

 

They live inside their pretty little dynasties, glimpsing each other only through a distant looking-glass. Cracked, hallucinatory. Being royalty of their own right, they shun each other in the island, busy guarding and tyrannizing their own. Always busy, always behind doors. __

 _(You burn my garden, I burn yours.)_

  
But when the occasion (and the opportunity) demands, they acquiesce to play house.

 

And when the game starts, all masks are stripped down (to reveal new ones), all traps are disabled, and formality is suddenly mandatory.  
Danielle (all trite and pursed lips, swallows indignation): _Would you like some tea, dear?_  
Benjamin (disarming and almost charming): _Yes, please._  
Danielle: _How about you Alex?_

 

 __

 _…We have been trained  
to look away too often_

 _  
_

(Benjamin and Danielle turn to Alexandra, furtive and demanding.)  
[SILENCE.]

 

 _…when man’s flesh, muscle, bone,  
knifed woman, to protect  
the child’s eye from the dust_

 _  
_

(Danielle pours tea for Alex anyway and proceeds to nip at her gingersnaps daintily. Benjamin smiles and looks down at his drink. A vague conversation starts up and it engages all of them for hours on end.)

 

 _…of the lord’s sin against  
our kind, pretending…_

  
[they do not look at each other in the eye. It makes Alex want to scream.]

 

  


  


_…our tears are daughters of the wind_ _  
blowing across no-woman’s land._  
\- _Caravan of the Water Bearers_ , Marjorie Evasco


End file.
